Rivalry, Take II - Unexpected Invite
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: ShuAke Confidant Week Day 4: Home/Trust. Ren finds himself in Goro's apartment once more.


Summary: ShuAke Confidant Week Day 4: Home/Trust. Ren finds himself in Goro's apartment once more.

 _Note: This is so short and casual I have nothing else to say._

 **Warnings: Goro And Ren Being Terrible When Teasing Each Other.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own P5.

.

Ren had long since given up on trying to predict Goro's actions. So, when he received a text late at night from Goro asking if they could meet and spend time together the next day, Ren arched his eyebrows at how polite Goro sounded (Goro asked if they could meet, instead of just demanding that Ren meet him at so and so address), but didn't ask what brought about the change in attitude, simply sending a text back confirming that he was free and could meet up with Goro.

 **Goro:** Good.

 **Goro:** We leave Leblanc at 10am. I'll come to pick you up.

Ren snorted, and put his phone aside before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, not thinking much of the exchange.

The next day, when Ren dragged himself out of bed and stumbled downstairs after changing, he found himself staring at Goro sitting at Leblanc's counter.

"It's not 10am yet." Was the first thing Ren blurted out.

"I said we'll be leaving at 10am, not meeting at 10am." Goro grinned mischievously at him, and Ren inwardly groaned.

"Oi, kid, go sit!" Sojiro called from the kitchen while he was ladling curry into two plates, "I have breakfast ready."

Goro leaned back in his seat, still grinning mischievously, "Do you want me to pull the chair out for you, honey?"

Ren merely grumbled as he walked over to sit next to Goro.

"What?" Goro blinked in faux shock, "You don't want me to treat you like a princess, my sweet?" He then leaned towards Ren to give him a half-lidded stare, "Don't you want to be my princess?"

Ren, who frankly believed half past 9am was way too early for flirty banter, merely grunted and slumped forward.

"Still not a morning person, I see." Goro chuckled fondly as he pulled back, just in time for Sojiro to place the curry plates he prepared in front of them.

The two ate in silence, finishing their plates quickly before preparing to leave.

When they left the café, Goro made a show of bowing and offering his arm for Ren, who stared at him contemplatively, wondering if he should accept it or refuse it, before shrugging his shoulders and hooking an arm through Goro's; if the detective was basically offering to lug Ren's weight around all day, then who was Ren to refuse?

(They would probably end up holding hands or hooking arms eventually on their way to the station anyway, might as well just get it over and done with.)

.

Their outing was surprisingly simple.

Goro had made a pit stop at a bakery to buy a few buns before they continued on their way, Goro taking the lead as it was his idea.

Goro took him to Inokashira park.

"Wow. Inokashira…" Ren started, not knowing what to say.

"What's the matter?" Goro looked at him inquisitively, "Do you not like it? Should we go somewhere else?"

"No, I like it." Ren shook his head, "I just didn't expect it. That you'd bring me here, I mean."

"I see." Goro nodded thoughtfully, "Where did you think I would take you anyway?" A teasing grin stretched across his face, "A discrete corner where I would have my wicked way with you?"

Ren stared at him blankly for a few moments, "It's too early for me for that. Besides, I'd rather we do it on a bed the first time. Easier to take our time to figure shit out."

Goro arched an eyebrow at him, "Really? Then I guess I have no choice but to take you someplace where you can find a bed. How about a flower bed?"

"No."

"Spoilsport."

"I can't believe you're calling me that!"

.

Ren figured out that Goro wouldn't just take him on a simple date like that without ending it on a memorable note, but he didn't expect that Goro would bring Ren to his apartment.

"You're bringing me to your apartment." Ren deadpanned as Goro opened the door and beckoned him inside with a flourish, "I know I was serious about the bed, but I didn't think you'd insist on it happening so soon."

"Oh, trust me. As much as the idea of ravishing you is tempting, I don't think this is the best time for it."

"Alright then…" Ren stepped inside the apartment, hearing Goro lock the door behind them as he took off his shoes.

He couldn't deny that he was curious about where Goro lived now, because as far as he knew, Goro had moved out of his previous apartment a month after Joker officially retired, which meant Ren didn't allow himself to give into the temptation of looking up Goro's new address and sneaking in to leave the detective a, ah, _housewarming_ _gift_.

Which meant this was Ren's first time here.

Blatantly invited in by Goro.

He shoved his hands into his pockets where he clenched them tightly; he wasn't supposed to feel emotional over being invited into Goro's home so openly like this, because he could break in whenever he wanted, if he wanted, but here he was, reeling at the situation.

Goro probably knew Ren didn't need to be invited in, so why did he…

(Was this what they called 'it's the thought that matters'?)

Ren felt a pair of hands grasp onto his shoulders as Goro guided him deeper into the apartment, "What is it? You don't want a tour?"

The apartment was small and simple: a kitchen area open to the living room, a bathroom off to the side, right next to the bedroom, with a balcony attached. It was a big step-up from Goro's previous apartment (but then again, everything was a step-up from Goro's previous apartment, rundown and cramped as it was), and it was also very messy.

"You didn't clean up even though you planned to bring someone over? Or was it a spur of the moment decision?"

"Oh, trust me," Goro whispered in his ear, "It definitely wasn't a spontaneous decision."

Ren hummed as he pulled himself away from Goro to walk around the living room on his own, eyes trailing over the simple couch and coffee table littered with papers and files and empty water bottles. One side of the room had the wall hidden behind stacks of boxes, which Ren eyed curiously, but didn't look into as he didn't want to risk upsetting their balance and causing them to tumble down (they also looked full and heavy, which also made Ren extra careful in keeping away from them).

The door to the bedroom was left ajar, allowing a peek at the unmade bed with ties scattered over it, and the socks strewn across the floor.

Ren turned to look back at Goro to find him had tilted his head to the side with a blush staining his cheeks.

He smirked, "How cute."

Goro snapped his head towards Ren to frown at him in indignation, "What's cute?"

"You're a messy person despite what you project with your work as a detective."

"There is nothing cute about that!" Goro replied, frustration clear in his tone along with disbelief.

"Of course there is." Ren's smirk stretched into a grin.

"No, there isn't!"

"Cute!"

"Ren!"

Ren threw his head back and laughed.

.

End


End file.
